Ah, the Memories
by ShadowEmpress76
Summary: Sonic prepares to graduate from high school and takes some time to reflect on his time there. Congrats to the graduating classes of 2012! Here's to you all!


Sonic and related characters are owned by Sega respectively. Enjoy.

It's Friday morning, June 8th and I stand alone in a corner in the lobby of the place where my commencement is being held fiddling with a black mortarboard with a black and gold hanging tassel in my hands as I think back on four of the best years of my life in high school.

Ah, the memories...

Ninth grade year, the seniors made all of us freshmen walk around with big, brightly colored signs clipped to the front of our shirts that read, 'homework help, free of charge' meaning we had to do homework for any senior that approached us; one subject of their choosing for the entire year. Luckily for me, they were easy on me and gave me work on subjects that I was surprisingly good at.

Tenth grade year, one of my best as this was the year that I met two of the best friends a guy could have; Shadow the hedgehog and Knuckles the echidna. Man those two, both confident and cocky; Shadow more so. During homeroom, Shadow would have the class in stitches with his sarcastic and witty comments geared towards Knuckles leaving him with a baffled look on his face; in short, making a complete idiot of the gullible echidna. Afterwards, he would say he wanted to get back at Shadow somehow, but could never come up with anything. Shadow would don a smug smirk on his face claiming victory every time.

I'll never forget the many races we had to finally answer once and for all who were fastest between Shadow and I which all started when we were put to time trials during PE. I started before Shadow and when he saw me darn near separate the track from the ground, he got jealous and approached me boasting about how he can best me and that's when our two year rivalry began. Of course yours truly won all...but a couple; one when I was sick and the other when I tripped over something that had no business on the track! Those shouldn't have counted but Shadow insisted saying that I shouldn't make excuses for the losses...what a crock!

How can I forget my eleventh grade year; one I wish I could do over, you'll see why. Who thought it was funny to give me swim class! By then, the ENTIRE school, teachers included knew I couldn't and still can't swim! One grand afternoon during class, we were given the task of swimming a lap as we were being timed and me not wanting to wimp out in front of some hot girls watching me in their cute swimwear, tried to conquer my fear and slowly entered the pool. Anxiety took a hold of me and I started panicking forgetting everything the teacher told me and started sinking to the bottom. Needless to say, I bombed huge in front of those cute girls. If not for a girl who would later be known to me and the school as simply 'Stalker Amy Rose' who jumped into the pool and prevented my watery demise, I wouldn't be in this lobby laughing at myself about it. Thanks, Ames...I owe you ...one?

My final year, the twelfth grade, the greatest year EVER! With not knowing how to swim and that embarrassment behind me, I was named most popular, most handsome, and truly the fastest (Take that Shadz!) We would turn the tables on the freshmen who unknowingly walked straight into the same rite me and the other freshmen had to endure AND we added that they had to take the rap for any pranks we pulled and if questioned on by school faculty. Most memorable was our class trip to Soleanna. We turned that city upside down starting with a class wide milk-filled balloon fight that ruined not only our hotel rooms, but we took the fight into the hallways and trashed the hall decor. Our reign of terror spilled out onto the streets where we shouted out gibberish and disturbed local businesses with our uncouth outbursts. Some student couples could be found publicly making out to the disgust of the locals.

Good times. Good times.

The crowd in the lobby got larger as I remained in the corner and recognized a few friends in the crowd giving each other hugs and well wishes. I saw Knux cackling to a couple of girls getting giggles out of them. I'll never forget that hopeless romantic. There's Blaze and Silver. Those two were insistent on doing class projects together and one of the couples who were playing tonsil hockey in Soleanna, yuck! Is that...Jet the hawk standing with two other birdies? How could I forget that goofball prankster and his Rogue crew, brainiac Wave and brain-dead, Storm? They were making life hard for us instead of making the grade. How the heck are they even here? It's anyone's guess... There's Shadow and Rouge standing in a corner chatting it up which I know is Shadow's idea because of his aloof personality and his way of hiding what we already knew from day one that they were a couple. Shadow would have my hide if he found out that I told you all that they were also swapping spit on the streets of Soleanna at the request of the more daring of the two, Rouge.

Anyway, of all the friends I made here, there's one who grew on me these last couple of years and I will miss most; dare I say it, Amy Rose. Yeah, I said it. Her obsession with me was at most times quite nerve wracking but her persistence and resolve is something one could be inspired by. She showed everyone kindness and always saw the good in others even bullies and put them in their place when she had to which was hilarious! That hammer she carries was always the equalizer in many of those cases. The mystery still remains, where in the world does she keep that massive mallet?

It's funny how a cap and gown can make one look so mature and accomplished. This is the case with Amy. It's a shame really that it took today in her white cap and gown that I saw her true beauty and those big vibrant green eyes one can get lost in, but I get to behold them if only from this here corner. Well fancy that, Amy happened to see me as she was scanning the room and I expected her to let out a shrilly 'Sonikku!', her pet name for me and run over to me and choke my lights out in one of her intense hugs, but to my surprise she simply walked towards me with a gorgeous smile and once she reached me, held her arms open for me to fall into her embrace and for once…I secretly wished we could stay in each other's arms for a lifetime.

Alas, our moment was cut short when it was announced that we start to line up in the order we were to enter into the auditorium to begin the transition from boys and girls to productive adult citizens in the real world. I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't scared of what will happen to me tomorrow. Sure, I was accepted into a prestigious university, but the security of being my parents' responsibility is over and it's now placed solely on my shoulders. It shouldn't be that hard out there Sonic, right? Well, now isn't the time to focus on uncertain futures and what-not. Today is a celebration of the next chapter of my life.

I fixed my mortarboard atop my head with the tassel on the left in preparation for the symbolic exit from high school with the tassel being placed on the right side of the cap and prepared to enter into the auditorium. Ok Sonic, let's do it to it! '_He he, that'll never get old…'_

The unofficial opening for many a graduation ceremony, Pomp and Circumstance, began and my usual calm and collected nature was replaced by sheer nervousness as we, the Station Square High School graduating class of 2012 entered to a very loud applause from our families and friends accompanied by bright flashing lights from cameras and steady ones from video cameras. I scope out the room and find my mom crying tears of joy and my dad standing proud with a huge smile for me. Most surprisingly, sandwiched between them is someone who I came to love as a little brother, someone who I could always count on through anything, Tails. This kid would never think of missing school for any reason, but to steal away to watch me graduate made an already good day awesome! I of course gave them my trademark grin and a thumbs-up as I walked towards my assigned seat. After about 20 minutes of marching and audience applause, we were all told to be seated then the honorary school superintendent opened up with "Good morning. I am proud to present to you families, guests, Station Square High School Faculty, and distinguished guests, the graduating class of 2012." Claps followed. "These young men and women have made it to this point with determination, concentration, discipline, and with anticipation of reaching beyond their current potential for the great things that will sustain them throughout their lives. Parents and teachers as you know, this road for this class was not an easy one as they had to learn not only the curriculum, but each other and the many challenges that they had….."

You guys know that I have no patience for being still and definitely not listening to this guy drone on about us and our futures. Fast forward to the end of our graduation, after we received our diplomas and performed that moving the tassel from left to right thing and throwing our caps in the air, it is now official that my life truly begins. While everyone, was still jumping up and down and cheering….. (Ok not everyone; you can guess who wasn't, hint: black hedgehog, red stripes…..) I took a moment to take in the sight of my peers who have left a permanent bright spot on my heart. Good luck and…..I love you guys.

My dad once told me that I should slow down so I don't miss out on what life has in store for me and I thought, 'Man, is this guy serious? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog; life will have to catch up to me!'

**FIN**

**I present this as a tribute to all of the graduating classes of 2012 from schools ranging from kindergarten to college. I would like to congratulate each of you and it is my hope that you accomplish all that you set out to do from your commencement day onward. The road will be rough for you but you have the support of family, friends and professionals who will continue to be your encouragement throughout your journey. **

**Sincerely, **

**EMPRESS**


End file.
